


Red, Black and Blue: Rebellion

by Iviana_Boltagon



Series: Red and Black [3]
Category: Inhumans
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, MCU verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iviana_Boltagon/pseuds/Iviana_Boltagon
Summary: Four years after her Terrigenesis, Medusa returns to Attilan’s palace for the Terrigenesis of her cousins, Maximus and Karnak. Who she is most excited to see, though, is Blackagar. After four years, will they be able to get along like they did before she left?Backagar can't wait to see Medusa as well, but he's nervous as well. His voice has only gotten more powerful over the years, and the best control he has is not to speak at all. If Maxmus' Terrigenesis gives him anything useful at all, he'll be king. And Medusa will marry him.Unawares to both of them, though, there are far more sinister things at play. Things that their cousin, Triton, knows all too well. His new place as the Queen's personal bodyguard has put a lot of pressure on his young shoulders. Now with this position, he's hearing the whispers of rising anger towards the Boltagon family.When Maximus' Terrigenesis produces an unthinkable result, those whispers are blown to roars... And Medusa's parents are at the head of the rebellion.*will include character deaths, violence, spoilers for the TV show. Mix of comic canon, TV show canon, and my own inventions*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisha_Boltagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisha_Boltagon/gifts).



Funny how one could look at a building every day for four years and never go to it.

Strands of red hair wrapped around Medusa’s wrist as she walked through the large arching entryway into the palace. It had become a comforting gesture when she had difficulty controlling the writhing of her hair due to some emotion. Now she threaded diamond-hard strands through her fingers. Four years. Four years since she had been here.

She had seen her cousins–Karnak and Triton–a handful of times over the years, and Gorgon, who wasn’t technically her cousin but she called cousin anyway, had come with his father to speak with her parents about agricultural development a lot. More often in the past few months. Every time one of her cousins came to see her, they would sneak her a letter.

Crystal, Medusa’s younger sister, tugged her hand. Bright, innocent eyes looked at her. “Medusa, why do you keep smoothing your skirt?”

Medusa glanced at where her floor-length hair swirled around her, straightening her appearance. Perhaps she wasn’t as calm as she thought she was. Jitters moved through her stomach and she quickly brought all her hair behind her and wove it into a complicated plait to keep it from giving away her emotion.

“Meduuuuuusssaaaaaaa…” Crystal’s nose wrinkled. “You want to see _Blackagar_ don’t you? You want to hug and kiss him. Yuck!”

“That’s enough.” Medusa tried to make her voice authoritative, but Crystal only snickered. “Mom, make her stop!”

Ambur stepped between the two of them before the eight-year-old could say anything else. Medusa would have liked to say more but held herself back. They were in the palace now, and two familiar figures stood in the middle of the hall. Both Maximus and Karnak looked like they could barely contain their excitement. Though Karnak attempted to keep a stoic expression, his mouth kept twitching into a smile. When the family reached the two of them, they bowed towards them.

“Greetings, Amaquelin family,” Maximus greeted. “We are most happy to welcome you in this return to the palace for the joyous occasion of out Terrigenesis.”

“We are glad to be here,” her father, Quelin, returned with a head nodded in their direction. “We are glad to share in this occasion. May Terrigenesis bless you with gifts to serve Attilan best.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” that was Karnak. “We would like to escort you to your apartment now.”

Medusa hurried to fall into step beside him as he turned and started to walk. She nudged him in the side with her elbow. “You’re allowed to be excited, you know.”

“Oh, I’m very excited.” Karnak flashed her a grin. “But we have protocol to stick to. I’ll talk with you later.”

She squeezed his hand. Maximus glanced over, but didn’t say anything. Medusa fell back and walked with her family again. They were soon at their apartment, and Karnak and Maximus left to welcome in some other family.

Medusa looked around the apartment and grinned. Nothing had changed. Maybe that meant that everything would be the same as it had been when she had left four years ago. Well… perhaps a few things could have changed. It would be nice if Agon wasn’t as stuck-up as he used to be… She went to her room as Crystal started to question everything she saw. But then she’d only been four when she had been here before. She was too young to remember much.

Medusa’s room was exactly the same as she had left it. Perhaps a bit neater. But there were even the pictures of Garnit and Rubi, a famous couple who made dramas together. She had forgotten about how she had used to stay up all hours of the night so that she could stream their newest show as soon as it was released, and not have to wait for it to be shown on the dome.

After a few hours, Ambur and Quelin said that they were going to talk with the king and queen. Crystal went down for a nap—she hadn’t slept at all the previous night—and Medusa curled up in a comfortable chair in her room with a book. Shortly after, there was a knock on her door and she called for whoever it was to enter. Maximus slipped in, looking uncertain. He gave her a nervous smile and smoothed the front of his pleather vest.

“Hello, Maximus.” Medusa smiled warmly, though she still eyed him uncertainly. She had seen him even less than Karnak and Triton, and then it was usually on the dome with his family for special events. He had never brought her letters from Blackagar. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, it has. It’s good to see you. You look… beautiful.” A pink flush rose in his cheeks.

Medusa shrugged. Her long plait looped up and wrapped into a pile on the top of her head. “It’s funny, it’s been so long since I’ve been here and it would only take a couple hours to walk from the fields to here.”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t be safe.” Maximus moved a little closer into the room. “I’m not supposed to know, but there are a lot of people who aren’t satisfied with what we’ve given them. There has been talk about refusing to work, even.”

His tone was utterly scandalized, and Medusa bit back the desire to tell him that was because they weren’t being treated right. Before they came, however, she had overheard Quelin begging Ambur not to cause trouble, and so she wasn’t going to cause trouble, either. Certainly not with the king’s son. She was eighteen years old now, and would likely be married by the end of the year. She needed to support the royal family, as was her duty as the future queen.

“A lot has changed in the past four years.” In the rare glimpses that she had of Blackagar on the dome, he looked more grown-up and handsome every passing year. She shook her head and smiled brightly. “There are rumors running around that the Genetic Council has chosen you a wife. Is there any truth to that?”

Maximus sat next to her on the bed, a scowl on his face now. “Yes. Well, maybe. There’s a girl that they’ve been forcing me to spend time with. I guess it’s necessary. I mean… I have to have children. But I’m only sixteen, they could wait a few years couldn’t they?”

Medusa had to laugh. After all, she and Blackagar had been betrothed since they were fourteen. Before the devastation of his Terrigenesis, the plan was that they’d be married as soon as they were eighteen. If it wasn’t for what had happened, chances were they would be married already. Perhaps even the day that she had turned eighteen.

It was awfully young—most people weren’t married until they were in their mid-twenties at least, or even older than that. The average age was actually in the forties somewhere. Young enough to produce a child, but not so young as to tempt them to have too many and overpopulate the city.

But her and Blackagar? Well, Agon wanted more royal babies. Or perhaps it was because Ambur was an Inhuman from Earth and so Medusa, as her daughter, would be able to introduce badly-needed new genetic material into Attilan. She was expected to have a lot of children… or at least, she had been until it was decided that Blackagar’s voice was too powerful, and they couldn’t risk passing those genes on.

So if things proceeded as they were at the moment, she would remain childless. Unless she took a man for her official lover. That was almost unheard of. Opposite-sex relationships were heavily discouraged; in fact, she could only think of two or three couples in the movies who were a man and a woman who actually loved each other.

Of course, she wanted her lover to be her husband. Unheard of. But that was how her parents had been and they loved each other. She wanted that.

“Medusa?” Maximus touched her hand. “What are you thinking about?”

She managed a smile. “Just wondering how likely it is that you’ll end up as king.”

“The Council is leaning towards making Blackagar king, no matter what Terrigenesis gives me.” Disappointment flitted over his face but he shrugged. “It’s probably for the best. It’s a lot of work and Blackagar has a better head for all that than I do.”

He didn’t look bitter about it, either. Medusa found herself relaxing. If this was four years ago, he’d launch into a tirade against Blackagar, as though he was born earlier than Maximus purely to spite him. It had seemed as though things had changed after all. She nudged his shoulder with her own.

“You know, there are other rumors I heard about you. And this one I got from a reliable source. Gorgon told me the last time he came for a visit.”

“Gorgon?” Maximus scratched his chin. “Uh… whatever it is, I’m sure it wasn’t true. Or exaggerated, at least. Gorgon doesn’t always think before he thinks—I mean speaks. So whatever he said—“

Medusa laughed. “He said that you have a boyfriend.”

Maximus’ face turned as red as her hair. A huge, goofy grin spread across his face and he leaned back, propping himself with his hands. It was a move that Medusa supposed was supposed to make him look suave but just looked awkward.

“Oh, that.” Maximus’ voice was brimming with excitement, though he tried not to show it. “Yeah. I do.”

“Who?”

“Gorgon didn’t tell you?”

Medusa prodded him hard in the side. “Spill!”

“Tibor.”

“Tibor?” Medusa’s brows rose. She had been forced to leave the palace because Tibor had been sent away. That had caused Maximus, who was developing a budding relationship with him, to have a temper tantrum and tell Agon about her secret meetings with Blackagar.

Maximus saw the question on her face. “His studies were only a year. He came back to the palace then. It was a year I needed to mature… We started dating about six months ago now. He’s so amazing.” His smile softened as his gaze turned dreamy. He sat like that for a moment before turning to her. “Speaking of maturity, I have to apologize for how I acted when we were kids. I was a little brat.”

Medusa couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Okay, I was more than a brat. But I’m trying to be a better person. Not so petty and self-absorbed and stupid…”

Medusa took his hand and squeezed it. Four years and a boyfriend had to be enough for him to get over his silly little crush on her. He was still red with embarrassment, though, so she smiled at him. “Well, your apology is accepted. From what I’m seeing, you’re doing a good job at becoming a better person, Maximus. I’m impressed.”

“Good. I’m glad.” He let out a shaky breath. “So tonight we’re having a ball, and I’d like to give you something… Actually, it’s from Mother. Apparently, she was given it by the previous queen the year she was turned eighteen. She would have come here yourself, but she’s got meetings all day and she wanted you to wear it to the ball tonight. Attilan formal,” he added. “We’re not having any Earth fashions there tonight. Karnak wanted to, but we should be embracing our own traditions.”

Medusa wasn’t sure she saw why it had to be one or the other but nodded. She was going to have a great time there anyway. And, hopefully… she’d be able to have a dance with Blackagar. How much had he changed since they last saw each other? How much had she?


	2. Chapter 2

Getting ready for a ball with Attilan fashion only was much easier than preparing for one with Earth inspired fashion. With Attilan, there were only two options for the crowned prince. One was his ceremonial garb, with the silver lightning bolts emblazoned on his vest and wearing all black otherwise. The other was the exact same outfit, only with a jacket instead of a vest. Given that this was going to take place inside, Blackagar thought that the vest was a better idea.

After he was ready and looking for something to do before the ball started, Blackagar wandered to the main room of his family’s apartments. The door to his mother’s room opened and she came out, clutching the arm of her lover, Lylie. They both stopped in front of Blackagar.

“Oh, look at him, Rynda. Your boy has all grown up.” Lylie smoothed Blackagar’s hair down.

She had only recently come back into their lives. When he was young, he remembered sitting on her lap while his mother rocked Maximus. She used to call them ‘our boys’. Agon hadn’t liked that… Blackagar suspected that Agon was one of the reasons that Lylie and Rynda had fought so badly that they split up when he was ten. They had recently reconnected though, and seemed to be quite happy with each other.

If only Agon had the time for a proper lover himself, perhaps he wouldn’t be as grouchy as he was. These days it was especially bad. He was always stressed and angry.

“Can you make sure that Maximus is getting ready?” Rynda arched a brow at Blackagar. “I’m afraid he doesn’t want his mother’s help anymore, silly boy. It’s hard to believe he’s getting so grown-up.”

Blackagar smiled at her and nodded. His hands itched to speak, but Agon had forbidden anybody, even him, from learning sign language. Even after these years, Agon insisted that he find a way to speak. The problem was that his voice only grew more powerful with each passing year. These days even a sneeze could blow a hole in the wall. And it had all happened because of his Terrigenesis.

Rynda kissed his forehead and then she and Lylie left the apartment. Everybody was thinking about the events of that day four years ago and wondering if history would repeat itself.

With a silent shake of his head, Blackagar entered his brother’s room. Maximus stood at the mirror, brushing his hair slicked back from his head. He applied some gel, then wiped his hands off. When he saw Blackagar, he turned with a nervous grin.

“How do I look?”

Blackagar gave him two thumbs up. He wore all black, unadorned as he was the second son, but the color was striking with his blue eyes and dark hair. There was a reason why the young men in the court were all jealous of Tibor. Good genes didn’t just run in the Boltagon Terrigenesis.

“Thanks.” Maximus looked back in the mirror and made one small adjustment to his hair. He rubbed his hands together and smiled. “So. Are you excited to see Medusa again?”

Heat rushed to Blackagar’s face. He had been deliberately not been thinking about Medusa these past few days. Agon and Rynda were forever trying to set him up with a boyfriend. They thought that insisting on having a crush on a girl was madness—but it wasn’t just a crush. He didn’t know how to make them understand that.

Four years. The last time he’d seen Medusa, Maximus had ratted her and him out to Agon and she had been sent away. His father then used their bond as emotional blackmail, forbidding contact until Blackagar had learned to control his voice. And Blackagar had—but Agon meant that he had to be able to speak again.

They had managed to exchange the occasional letter, through their cousins. Blackagar had never trusted Maximus with them, despite his growth in maturity. He still had a difficult time seeing his as someone other than the annoying baby who would throw temper tantrums when he didn’t get his way. Still, despite not having any communication via Maximus, he and Medusa managed to communicate well enough.

And now, with her here in the palace, Agon couldn’t stop them from seeing each other. Not only were they in the same building, but they would be attending events together. Unless Agon intended to build a wall between them, there was no way Blackagar wasn’t going to find some time to be alone with her… the question was, was she the same Medusa who he’d gotten to know four years ago? And he knew he had changed in that time… would she like the new him?

“Well?” Maximus rose a brow. “Are you going to answer me or not?”

Blackagar nodded. He smiled at his brother. He was looking forward to seeing Medusa, and getting to know who she was now, in person rather than letters.

“Good. Because she’s looking forward to seeing you, too.” Maximus gestured out, and they left together. “She’s going to be thrilled to see how much progress you’ve made.”

Blackagar’s smile faltered, not certain if Maximus was genuine or being clever about what he was saying. It had taken Blackagar a long time to get to this point. He had had to undergo so many trials, to ensure that he had absolute control and wouldn’t make a noise for anything. He’d been purposefully made sick, provoked until he was furious… and much more. He thought of the pain trials and flinched.

It was all for the good of Attilan. He knew that. That didn’t stop his heart from palpitating as he remembered being in that utter pitch black room, strapped down and—”

He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. It was over. He had proven himself. There was no need to keep thinking about it.

The brothers quickly joined their parents. Blackagar’s stomach twisted as he saw how far apart they were standing, tension radiating between them. He didn’t really know what they were fighting about. They had always been on the same page before, but over the last few weeks there had been a noticeable shift in their relationship. Blackagar just hoped that they didn’t ruin Maximus Terrigenesis with their fighting.

Agon smiled at his sons. He gave Blackagar a fond look before focusing on Maximus. “Well, my boy. After today you are going to be a man. You’re strong, brave and smart. I can’t wait to see what Terrigenesis unlocks in you.”

Maximus beamed back at him as Rynda came to give his cheek a kiss. “But no matter how much you grow, you’ll always be my baby boy.”

Annoyance flashed over Maximus’ face. “Mother!”

Rynda laughed. “Shall we join the ball?”

“Yes. Father, do you mind if I escort Mother today?” Maximus turned a big smile on their father.

Blackagar felt himself relax. That would ensure that there was no poorly-hidden fighting between their parents. Agon nodded, and Maximus offered Rynda his arm. Blackagar and Agon entered the ballroom after them and were announced at once. Blackagar smiled and waved to the crowd as they bowed, but his gaze darted all around the room, seeking out…

There. Medusa’s scarlet hair stood out among the rest.

He started towards her, but before he could get there he was interrupted by a lovely dark-skinned man about his age, asking him to dance. It was rude to refuse, so Blackagar accepted and they went twirling around the room. Gorgon danced with Medusa. Once the song was over, Blackagar nodded in thanks to the young man, and hurried towards the pair. Gorgon still spun Medusa around, making her laugh as her hair streamed around it.

Medusa’s foot slipped, causing her to stumble into Blackagar’s chest.

“Oh!” her face stained pink as her hand released Gorgon’s. “Bolt!”

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Blackagar grinned as he hugged her back. Gorgon stepped back, an unhappy expression flashing over his face. Then he grinned and turned to pounce on Karnak, who had started his way over.

“Hey there, little cuz.” Gorgon caught him in a headlock. “Excited for tonight?”

Medusa gave them both a vague smile, but her grin turned on Blackagar full-force. It stole his breath away, and when she tugged on his hand, he forgot all about his princely duties and allowed her to pull him from the ballroom. He made sure not to look around; if Agon or Rynda saw him, they’d stop him for sure. You wouldn’t think that it was a big deal to sneak off with his betrothed… but it wasn’t for certain. There was still that one percent chance that the Genetic Council would insist on Medusa marrying Maximus and making him king.

Soon they were away from the crowd, though, and Medusa led him to a familiar spot. The fountain had been restored, with water tripping down the elaborate sculpture there. Medusa watched it for a moment, a frown on her face, before she turned to him.

“Hey.”

His stomach churned like he’d eaten some bad berries as he lifted his hands. _Hello. How are you?_

She lifted her hands. _I’m wonderful._

A smile broke over his face. _So you’ve been keeping up learning sign?_

 _You have, too._ “I was worried that Agon would delete the copy of the book I gave you.”

Blackagar shrugged. _He did but I had backups. At this point I think he’s doing it out of pride. He thinks that somehow being able to speak makes me weak, despite my having one of the most powerful abilities in Attilan._ He rolled his eyes. After four years, he’d come to the conclusion that no matter what Agon said, there was nothing wrong with him for not being able to turn off his abilities. It wasn’t as though any other Inhuman was expected to turn off theirs. Even Gorgon had a special vibration-absorbing film that he had to put on his hooves so that he could walk normally without causing small tremors.

Medusa put a hand on his knee. “I’ve missed you, Bolt.”

He nodded. _I missed you, too._

He wondered what she’d do if he kissed her. They had shared one kiss before she was sent away four years ago, but that was then. This was basically the start of a new relationship, and until they were both comfortable with their new situation, it was best to hold back. He didn’t want to overstep. That also went for the question about whether she had a girlfriend, the way people seemed to think. But where to start catching up after four years?

“So.” Medusa glanced around as though looking for eavesdroppers. She lowered her voice and moved closer. “Who is everyone dating? All I’ve heard is rumors and I haven’t had the change to talk to them yet.”

Blackagar grinned. That was a safe topic. He started to tell her all the gossip of the palace. She laughed and they eventually kicked their feet in the water. Blackagar watched the brilliant scarlet of her hair weave around her. His heart felt lighter than it had in months. He’d hold onto this moment as long as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

It was always a relief to slip into water. Triton sighed happily as he sank to his neck in the large vat. The water was chill, enough to make your average land-based Inhuman shiver, but it was just perfect for Triton’s tastes. His shoulders relaxed as he paddled in place. He could feel his body adjusting to the water. His pores opened, sucking in the moisture greedily, and his hands and feet developed webbing between his fingers and toes while suckers appeared on the pads of his fingers and toes.

He never felt quite at home on land. It was just unfortunate that he couldn’t be in water more often. His physiology could go without it for several days, so long as he hydrated himself, but being separated from water always made him feel like his skin was going to shrivel up.

There wasn’t time to enjoy the sensations, though. He turned back to the rim of the vat, where Rynda put one foot over the rim. She shivered and withdrew. His aunt wore a swimming suit, with her hair braided up around her head. Beside her, Korath, the king’s younger brother, held her hand. A frown sat on Korath’s face, but he didn’t push Rynda to get into the vat.

Eventually, she gave another shudder and handed off her towel to Lylie before sliding in. Triton caught her to control her decent. The vat was deep enough that neither of them could touch bottom.

“Ooh!” Rynda shivered. “It’s cold. Korath, why couldn’t you warm this up?”

“Because if the worst came to worst and Triton had to take you into the underwaters of Attilan, they’d be this temperature.”

Rynda sighed. “This is a problem. How long could I survive in something this cold?”

Triton smiled at her reassuringly. “We’re working on that, Aunt.”

As the queen’s personal bodyguard, it was up to Triton to ensure that his aunt was safe at all times. Especially with the rumors and unrest going on these days… it was a dangerous time to be in, and he had to be certain that this plan would work. If they were attacked, he was meant to take Rynda to the underwaters and swim her to the bottom, where he would use his gills to keep her alive until they received word that it was safe to return to the surface.

Triton tried not to think that it was something he might be doing sooner, rather than later.

“Are you ready?” he asked her.

Rynda released the edge of the vault. She smiled at her nephew. “Yes. Korath?”

“I’m setting the timer now.”

Lylie gave them a thumb’s up, and then Rydna took a deep breath. She and Triton both went under. He took her around the waist with one arm and brought them down to the bottom of the vat. The lights went out, leaving them in pitch darkness. He could feel her heart beating, giving off vibrations in the water. He could practically see her movements; the way she moved her head, a loose strand of hair, the tremble in her hands.

Triton planted his feet on the floor, suctioning them in place, and pulled his aunt close to him. Next, he put his mouth over hers. His gills flared, filtering water as he pulled it in through his nose. There was a flap of skin that prevented it from going into his throat or mouth. Air filled his lungs, filtered from the water with his gills and then moving through his bloodstream. Once his lungs were full enough, he breathed out into Rynda’s mouth. It had been awkward at first, to be like this; when they first tried it he wasn’t sure at all what he was meant to do with his tongue. After practicing in his private bathtub with his boyfriend, though, he got the hang of the rhythm of breath.

He felt voices vibrate through the water; he hadn’t quite learned how to pick out individual words this way yet, but he recognized the ‘texture’ for lack of a better word, of the vibrations as Korath. The answering vibrations were Lylie. For a moment he wondered what they were talking about. If he could just concentrate on the vibrations, he might be able to pick up how to process them back into words…

The vibrations of Rynda’s heart increased and bubbles exploded from her mouth. Triton pushed the thoughts of the conversation outside the vault away and concentrated on her again. He gave her another lungful of air. The true danger in this process was her tendency to panic. For her, she’d just be cold, in the dark without even control of her own lungs. It was a terrifying prospect no matter what way you looked at it.

Her fingers dug into his arms, and Triton moved his hands to her shoulders, pressing her down and keeping her in place. They’d been trying this for months; they had never been able to go for more than a few hours, but if there was an attack…

Nobody spoke to him directly about the threats against the royal family. Agon was determined to pretend like there was no threat. But Triton could feel the tension in the palace, especially between Korath and Agon. The king’s younger brother pushed the Royal Guard hard, increasing training, forcing Gorgon, his son and his successor as head of the Royal Guard, to be stronger, faster, and smarter. Korath had always been tough with Gorgon, but the pressure was showing in Gorgon these days. He was louder, more overly happy and eager, more of a class clown at official ceremonies. Triton frowned as he considered his cousin. How much more pressure could he take?

It was several hours of being in the dark water, his body soaking in the liquid and filling his lungs over and over again, before Rydna tapped his chest. He released his hold from the bottom of the vat at once, bringing them back towards the surface; this was a good run. Usually she pushed herself too hard and ended up trying to just escape back to the surface without him.

As it was, she gasped when they emerged. The lights came on and Triton blinked hard in the harsh light. He treaded water as he watched Lylie help Rynda out of the water. Rynda panted hard for breath. Her lips were purple and she shivered from head to toe. Triton’s frown increased as he reluctantly climbed from the water. They needed a way to keep her warm, else she’d freeze to death while he tried to save her.

His skin looked plumper and smoother than it had when he entered the water, and Triton relished the feeling of moisture as his boyfriend, Viator, came forward with a towel. He wrapped it around Triton’s shoulders and kissed him gently.

“Five hours. I think that’s a record.”

Rynda pulled her towel right around her shoulders. “It would have been warmer if I wasn’t about to freeze solid.”

Korath nodded at her. “And I have Viator on that now. I’m sure that Triton will be more than happy to help him test out his equipment.”

Triton had to grin at the unintended innuendo in Korath’s words. Or maybe it had been fully intentional. It was difficult to tell with Korath, if he was honest. Now, he grinned at Triton and patted his shoulder.

“I knew that we made the right choice in putting you in as the queen’s bodyguard.”

“Thank you, Sir.” He’d always called Korath uncle, even if they weren’t technically related, but in this position he was Korath’s underling and needed to keep a professional air about their relationship.

Korath squeezed his shoulder briefly, then nodded at Rynda. “You both get dried off. We’ve got a meeting with Agon and I don’t want either of you to be late. Viator, I need you present the plans you’ve drawn up for individual shielding today. Dismissed.”

Triton sighed as he left the room. He left a trail of water as he went to the apartment he and Viator shared. His boyfriend walked with him, hands joined. Once they were inside, Viator cast him a look with an arched brow. His pale face seemed a bit paler than normal, and dark smudges circled his eyes. Triton closed the door, stripped off his shirt and pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

“What’s with that worried look, my love?” Triton murmured to him.

“Nothing.”

“Hmmm… Guess I’ll just have use my interrogation prowess to get you to open up then…” Triton brushed his lips to Viator’s. With a chuckle, Viator kissed him back, then pulled out of his embrace.

“You’re getting me all wet.”

He started to move away, and Triton caught him around the waist and pulled him back against his chest and nuzzled his neck. Viator sighed as he tilted his head to one side. His body felt warm, fitting nicely into Triton’s arms. He relaxed, leaning into Triton’s embrace. Triton continued to kiss him a little more, enjoying his spicy scent and muscled torso. Eventually, though, he pulled away and faced his boyfriend with a serious look in his eyes.

“Now. Are you going to tell me what’s got you so upset? You haven’t been sleeping and you tensed when Korath brought up the personal shields. Something’s going on. I know that you like to talk when you’re ready to talk, but I’m worried about you. Please tell me what’s happening.”

Viator hesitated a moment longer, then shook his head. Despite his actions, though, he started to talk. “It’s the shields.”

“Don’t they work?”

Viator gave him a dirty look. “ _Everything_ I design works. It’s my terregenesis, remember? Figuring out how to use energy in new ways. But this… this isn’t because it will make it easier for the citizens of Attilan live their lives. It won’t help us be more energy efficient, or grow more crops or recycle waste. It’s… Triton, we’re headed for a civil war.”

The words made his stomach clench. That was the unspoken truth of what was happening. Triton knew it… he knew that there was severe unrest, especially among the miners. And he knew that it wasn’t without cause. They were treated horribly. Even in the palace, where he was insulated from exactly what was happening, Triton had seen images. They were overworked, underfed and the mines were unstable. Their people were dying, and the king and queen weren’t doing anything about it.

Rynda had had many video meetings with Ambur and Quelin, who were in charge of agricultural distribution. The year’s crops were failing, pushing up stunted vegetables and a lower yield than all the years previous. If something didn’t change…

“I never want my inventions used to hurt people,” Viator whispered. He leaned into Triton, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “But that’s where we’re headed, isn’t it?”

Triton shook his head. “We don’t know that for certain. We have a wise king; I’m certain that the shields are just a precaution.”

And if he tried really hard, he could actually believe his words were true.


	4. Chapter 4

Medusa hurried along the corridor, bunching her skirt in her hand as she headed for the rebuilt Terrigenesis temple. It was still early for Maximus and Karnak’s Terrigenesis ceremony, but Ambur and Quelin had sent her on ahead to make sure that they had a good spot to the proceedings. Since they’d be given a prestigious spot no matter what, it was unnecessary. Medusa thought it was more to stop her from pacing and sighing as she had been. Her heart hammered, wondering if she’d have the time to steal a quick conversation with Blackagar before the ceremony begun.

She rounded a corner and ran smack into a solid body. A hand wrapped around her bicep as she staggered. When she looked up, she found herself staring into the eyes of the king. He hadn’t paid any attention to her since she arrived, but a cold hand squeezed her heart nonetheless.

To her relief, Agon smiled at her. “Careful, there,” he chuckled. “You should watch where you’re going.”

“Of course. I apologize, your majesty.”

Agon released her, nodding once. “You’re rather early, aren’t you?”

Medusa smiled diplomatically at him. “I am, but I’m just very excited. Maximus and Karnak are the last of our little group who are undergoing Terrigenesis, except for Crystal. It feels like we’re all stepping into a new era, if that makes sense.”

“It does indeed. Both my boys are about to have full control over the destinies now. I couldn’t be more proud of the both of them. I was just about to go help my wife prepare for the ceremony… I think Maximus was up all night worrying. Could you do me the favor of waking him?”

Medusa blinked in surprise, but nodded. Agon was already walking away, not really giving her the chance to decline even if she wanted to. A frown fell over her face but she shrugged it off. There was the slight chance that, should Maximus’ Terrigenesis unlock something magnificent, he would be king. The chances were slim, though. She wasn’t going to fret over that.

Besides, going to Maximus’ chambers meant going to the royal apartment. And that meant she might be able to see Blackagar before the ceremony started. She hiked her skirt a little higher and flat-out ran to the apartment. There was no answer when she knocked, and when she went in nobody answered her call.

Frowning, Medusa gazed around the apartment. It was bigger than the one she shared with her parents, but just as severely decorated. The walls were painted, the floors carpeted, but other than a few comfortable seats there was nothing that indicated that the king resided here. Four rooms branched off the common area, so she approached the one painted green, Maximus’ favorite color.

Again there was no answer to her knock, so she opened the door. At it slid open, she saw a figure laying on his bed. No, make that two figures. Maximus and Tibor both lay over the blankets, curled up and facing one another. Both slept, and their hands clutched each other’s tightly. Their feet pressed together, too, with one of Maximus’ socks half-off.

Medusa softly closed the door again, smiling at herself. It was good that Maximus had somebody who he’d been able to call in to be with the night before his Terrigenesis. She remembered her own nerves before hers. She had been ready to throw up or run away at the drop of a hat. Terrigenesis changed things. It pruned a person back, turned them into what they were meant to be, gave them a chance to grow in unexpected ways.

“Maximus?” she called loudly, then pressed her ear to the door. No movement from inside. “Maximus!”

There was a soft snort and cry, then Medusa heard Tibor hiss. “Maximus! Wake up! Someone’s here!”

She pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

There was the noise of scrambling about in the room, then the door slid open. Maximus, still slightly bleary-eyed, came out. He smoothed the front of his tunic, as though trying to hide the fact that he had slept in it. He gave her a confused look as he came into the common room.

“Medusa? Why are you here?”

“Your father sent me to wake you up. He said that he expected that you would have a hard time waking up today, having spent all night pacing around in your room… but I guess that it wasn’t pacing, huh?” she teased lightly as she moved to step by him.

Maximus made a strangled noise in his throat. Medusa laughed as his face turned bright red and he stepped in front of her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” His voice came out shrill.

Medusa arched a brow at him before rolling her eyes. “Tibor, you can come out now.”

“What?” Maximus’ voice actually squeaked that time. “Tibor’s not—”

The door slid open behind him in time to show them Tibor trying to dive over the bed and hide on the other side. He let out a strangled shout as he missed his aim and did a faceplant on the carpet. Maximus moved forward, but Tibor sprang to his feet quickly enough. Both boys’ faces were so red that they were emitting their own glow.

“Hi, Lady Medusalith,” Tibor said sheepishly.

“Come out here.” Medusa held out a hand.

Tibor joined them and took Maximus’ hand. He had a slightly distrustful look in his eyes, and Medusa was reminded of how Maximus had declared—multiple times—that he was in love with her. Of course by now he’d join out of that childish fantasy, but once more she thought of how there was the chance that they’d end up marrying. Tibor saw her as a threat to their relationship.

“So why were you hiding?” Medusa cocked her head, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing happened!”

Maximus sighed as he gave Tibor an irritated look that somehow managed to be adoring at the same time. He straightened up as he turned to Medusa. “My parents don’t think that I should be in a serious relationship right now… they think I should wait until after Terrigenesis.”

Medusa nodded. That made sense. It was a big change, and not everybody went through it gracefully. It could be a huge shock for Tibor if Maximus’ change ended up being as dramatic as, say, Triton’s. To see someone you cared about changed so much… not that it really mattered what they looked like, but it was something that took getting used to. Several of her friends in the gardens ended up breaking up with their partners after Terrigenesis put them on different life paths.

This was different, though. Maximus would always be the prince and Tibor? He was going to be a member of the genetic council. He wouldn’t end up going through Terrigenesis. And while they were very young, she saw no reason why that should prevent them from trying to make it work.

“Can I talk with Maximus privately for a moment?” She glanced at Tibor.

His lips thinned, but he nodded. He kissed Maximus swiftly before he left the room. Maximus shifted on the spot, looking anxious.

“You’re not going to tell my father, are you?”

Medusa shook her head.

“Even though… even though I told him about you and Blackagar?”

Medusa tensed at the reminder, but she relaxed soon enough. “I’m not going to tell him.”

“Thank you.” Maximus smiled hesitantly. “I never told you… but I’m sorry. For what I did. I was so stupid and jealous. I thought… I don’t know what I thought. I guess I thought that I loved you. But now, with Tibor… I know what I felt for you wasn’t love. I just liked the attention.”

“I know. And I can’t say that I’m happy about… but time moves on. I’m pretty certain that I’ve forgiven you, Maximus. Now your dad sent me to wake you and you’re awake. Just make sure you’re not late, okay?”

She started to turn, but Maximus grabbed her wrist. “Wait.”

“Yes?”

Maximus took a deep breath. He dropped his hand to his side again. There was true hesitancy in his eyes, and Medusa had the itching feeling that she wasn’t going to like what he ended up saying. He looked at her quickly before dropping his gaze. His shoulders rounded and he mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“I said… I asked you if you were dreading this.”

Medusa’s brows furrowed. “No… Terrigenesis is a beautiful thing. Why would I be dreading yours?”

Maximus squared his shoulders again. “Because… because I might end up as king. And if I am, then you will be my queen. We both know that. You will be queen no matter what happens from here on out. And if I am king… I just… I need to know that it won’t be horrible for you, to be married to me.”

“The chances that you’ll become king are very small.”

The familiar old anger and arrogance flared in his eyes and his jaw tightened. “It might happen. Blackagar still can’t talk and I don’t think he ever will.”

“That’s hardly relevant. He can still communicate.”

“But how are we supposed to—” Maximus cut himself off. He inhaled deeply, visibly calming himself, then shrugged. “You’re right. But in the chance that I do become king… will you be disappointed? Will you be… upset? Angry?”

Medusa took a moment to consider it. “I would do my duty… but I want to be Blackagar’s queen, Maximus. I want to marry him.”

“Oh.” His shoulders slumped again. “So you wouldn’t be happy with me if we did marry.”

“I’m sure we’d get along just fine, Maximus. Just like any married couple. If you’re asking me if I’d be okay with you having Tibor as your official lover—”

Maximus’ face went back to being bright red. “No. It’s not that. I just… I know it’s not really… usual… but… would you want Blackagar as your official lover? Obviously precaution would have to be made so that you wouldn’t get pregnant by his child, but if that was what you wanted… We’d find a way to make it work. I mean, if you love him—”

“Whoa!” Medusa held up her hands, laughing. She felt heat staining her own face and tried to laugh it off. “Nobody said anything about love, Maximus. Yes, I care deeply for Blackagar. And yes, I want to marry him… And I don’t mean that as in that I would be miserable married to you, Maximus. It’s just… You know how this is. We don’t get to choose our roles. I’ve had four years to get used to the idea of marrying Blackagar and I know that we get along on that sort of level…”

Maximus gave her a slight smile. “You love him.”

She glanced at her hands, sighing. “Love… is a strong word. I’m not ready to say I love him.”

“But you could.”

“I… maybe. Someday.”

Maximus took her hand and squeezed it. “That’s all I needed to know. I promise, Medusa. No matter what happens… I am going to do everything I can to make sure that you two have the best chance together.”

She squeezed his hand back, suddenly choked up. “Thank you, Maximus. But I’m sure you won’t have to do anything. Everything is going to be fine. You’ll see.”


End file.
